Ex-Boyfriend
by AngelaRyota
Summary: Masa lalu dengan Hanamiya sedikit terungkap seperti apa dia sebenarnya, Nijimura yang belum bisa berbicara denganmu, Kise yang mengulangi kesalahan yang sama dan Haizaki yang selalu mencintaimu dengan cara yang salah serta pairing baru Akashi yang tertarik padamu sebagai orang biasa yang mampu mengubah pikirannya... Pairing: Hanamiya, Haizaki, Nijimura,Kise, Akashi x Reader
1. Prologue: Meet Again

Title: Ex-Boyfriend

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre:Romance,Drama

Rating: T

Pairing: Hanamiya,Nijimura,Kise,Haizaki x Reader(Sementara)

Prologue: Meet Again

Day 5 Friday

"Ada apa dengan minggu ini? Apa minggu ini adalah minggu bertemu dengan mantan?"

"Kenapa mukamu seperti itu deh? Udah selesai kerjain tugas?" tanya sahabatmu dengan wajah yang khawatir

"Hanya perasaanku takut saja minggu ini penuh dengan kebetulan yang membuatku merasa tidak enak?"

"Maksudmu setelah kamu bertemu lagi dengan ex-boyfriend di nikahan temanmu kemarin?"

"Iya, salah satunya itu."

"Salah satunya? Maksudnya?"

"Aku bertemu lagi dengan mereka semua dalam satu minggu ini."

Flashback Day 1

"Eh? Aku harus datang kepernikahanmu? Pergi sama siapa,coba?"

"Pokoknya harus datang kalau tidak aku marah sama kamu selamanya. Kamu kan bisa datang sama sahabatmu Riko-senpai?"

"Iya, bisa sih. Nanti aku usahakan,deh."

Sebenarnya kamu tidak ingin datang ke pesta pernikahan temanmu. Iya, salah satu sahabatmu sudah menikah disaat kamu sedang pusing memikirkan tugas kuliah beberapa sahabatmu sudah menikah. Salah satu yang membuatmu tidak ingin datang adalah karena kamu bingung mengajak siapa untuk datang ke pesta. Baru satu minggu yang lalu kamu putus dengan pacarmu dan rasanya kamu tidak ingin pergi ke tempat orang banyak yang berpasangan.

"Riko-senpai,Kiyoshi-senpai dan Hyuuga-senpai. Apa kabar?" tanyamu kepada mereka

"Sudah lama ya, tidak jumpa sejak SMP?" kata Riko sambil tersenyum kepadamu

"Kamu juga sudah kuliah,ya?"

"Uhm, baru masuk semester 3. Senpai mungkin sebentar lagi lulus,ya?"

"Si bodoh ini sih mungkin bakalan lulus 2 tahun lagi." Kata Hyuuga menyindir

"Eh? Jangan begitu,dong."

"Kuroko dan Kagami tidak ikut kesini?" tanyamu kepada mereka

"Kagami sedang kuliah di luar negeri dan Kuroko juga sama mereka berdua memang kompak,deh."

"Jadi, Riko-senpai dan yang lainnya di undang ke pernikahan?"

"Iya, begitulah mau berangkat sama-sama?"

"Uhm, setidaknya aku tidak datang sendirian kesana." Katamu sambil tersenyum getir

"Kamu yakin datang?"tanya Teppei tiba-tiba dengan nada serius

"Memangnya kenapa,senpai?"

"Aku dengar "dia" juga di undang loh."

Pikiranmu langsung bekerja dengan cepat, hatimu terasa sakit perlahan-lahan, kamu tau siapa yang dibicarakan Teppei. Dia adalah cinta pertamamu sewaktu SMP namun saat mengingat kembali masa-masa itu kamu menjadi sedih dan tidak sengaja kamu meneteskan air mata.

"Eh? A/n-chan?" kata Riko kaget melihatmu meneteskan air mata

"Kiyoshi, bodoh. Sudah aku bilang jangan menyebut atau mengungkit nama orang itu lagi." Kata Hyuuga

"Gomen, A/n-san. Aku tidak bermaksud."

"Eh? Tidak aku hanya teringat saja. Ini refleks setiap ingat nama dia. Aku baik-baik saja."

Tidak mungkin baik-baik saja. Kamu hanya tidak ingin membuat mereka lebih khawatir lagi. Tapi itu semua sudah menjadi masa lalu. Kamu hanya perlu melihat kedepan sekarang apapun yang terjadi jika kamu bertemu dengan dia lagi setelah hampir lebih dari 6 tahun pasti kamu sudah lebih kuat. Dan waktu yang dijanjikan tiba. Pernikahan temanmu.

"Silahkan maju dan berfoto untuk para alumni dari SD dan SMP!" kaya pembawa acara

"Ayo, kita maju a/n-chan." Kata Riko sambil menarik tanganmu

Saat kamu berjalan kedepan sekilas kamu mendengar seorang cewek manja berlari sambil berteriak di belakangmu dengan nada yang manja.

"Tunggu Ma-kun! Jangan tinggalkan aku,dong." Kata cewek itu sambil menggelembungkan pipinya

"Hanamiya." Gumamu sendiri

Dia adalah Hanamiya Makoto. Cinta pertamamu. Cewek itu memandangmu dengan sinis sambil memeluk tangan Hanamiya dengan manja.

"Ma-kun. Jangan lihat cewek lain dengan tatapan seperti itu,dong."

"Yo a/n(First name)." Sapa Hanamiya kepadamu

"Siapa? Kenapa Ma-kun memanggil nama depan cewek itu? Jangan-jangan dia mantanmu?" tanya cewek itu sambil merengek meminta penjelasan

"Ayo, Riko-senpai kita-."

"Tunggu, bisa bicara denganmu setelah ini?" tanya Makoto kepadamu

Kamu pura-pura tidak mendengar dan membalikan badanmu. Apa maunya dia lagi? Kalian berdua sudah tidak bertemu hampir enam tahun. Dia juga bersama cewek lain. Dan yang paling membuatmu tidak ingin melihat cewek itu adalah kemiripan dirimu dengan cewek itu dulu. Setelah selesai berfoto kamu ingin segera pulang dan meninggalkan tempat itu namun sepertinya hal itu tidak bisa. Hanamiya menunggumu di depan pintu keluar. Kamu berusaha melewatinya namun Hanaminya menahanmu.

"Apa yang kamu mau lagi,sih? Kita harus pulang sekarang." Kata Riko sedikit kesal karena dia menyadarimu dirimu tidak nyaman

"Tidak apa-apa Riko-senpai kalian duluan saja."

Akhirnya kamu memutuskan berbicara dengannya. Sekilas kamu melihat Teppei membisikan sesuatu kepada Hanamiya dan kamu melihat dari kejauhan cewek yang bersama Hanamiya mengawasimu dengan tatapan yang dingin.

"Ada apa."

"Aku tahu ini mendadak, aku juga tidak tau rumahmu dan sekolahmu sejak sa-."

"Langsung saja kepada inti pembicaraanmu, Hanamiya-san." Katamu

"Aku ingin menjelaskan kejadian waktu itu."

"Tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan lagi,kan? Hari itu sudah berlalu sudah enam tahun yang lalu jadi tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan lagi. Lagipula sejak saat itu kamu sudah membenciku,kan?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak membencimu. Sejak saat itu ak-."

"Sudah cukup. Kamu sudah punya cewek disampingmu sebaiknya kamu menjaganya dengan baik dan tidak membuatnya salah paham."

"Dia di jodohkan denganku dan aku tidak mencintainya."

"Cinta? Perjodohan? Jadi, apa gunanya kamu menceritakan ini semua? Aku mohon lupakan semuanya. Aku minta maaf sekarang aku harus pulang."

Kamu segera membalikan badanmu. Ia terlihat kecewa.

"Kenapa kamu berhenti memanggil nama depanku?" teriak Hanamiya kepadamu

"Karena aku sudah membuang perasaan itu sejak lama." Jawabmu lalu segera berlari

Iya, sejak saat itu kamu memutuskan tidak ingin mengingat lagi dirinya dan menjalani kehidupan SMA dengan sesuatu yang baru. Dia adalah masa lalu yang seharusnya kamu lupakan dan seharusnya ia sudah membencimu sejak hari terakhir kamu bertemu dengannya tapi kamu tidak mengerti apa maksud dia mengajak berbicara padamu tadi.

Day 2 Tuesday

"Halo, Duh kamu kemana sih? Tidak ikut kelas hari ini?" tanya sahabtmu Momoi kepadamu melalui telpon

"Gomen, aku lagi di event Doujinshi. Aku harus beli kalau tidak aku tidak tenang sebelum membelinya."

"Eh? Baiklah, terserah aku tidak mau bantu ya sama absen-mu."

"Aku juga titip ya Bishoujo Action Figure dan PhotoBook Mai-chan." Kata Aomine tiba-tiba merebut telponnya

"Dai-chan, jangan asal rebut telponnya dong."

Secara tidak sengaja kamu menabrak seseorang di depanmu dan handphonemu jatuh terlempar.

"Halo, Halo A/n-chan? Arggghhh! Dai-chan sih putus kan telponnya."

"Ah, maaf. Ini telponmu?" tanya cowok blonde itu sambil menyerahkan HP-mu

"RYOUTA KI-."

Kata-katamu teruputus karena tiba-tiba dia membungkam mulutmu dengan tangannya. Dia menarik tanganmu untuk menjauh dari kerumunan. Dia adalah Kise Ryouta. Model, aktor, dan ex-boyfriendmu yang kedua setelah Hanamiya.

"G-Gomen, aku harus menarik tanganmu. Tadi itu bahaya sekali jika sampai ada yang mengenaliku."

"Iya, tidak apa-apa."

Kamu sudah sangat terbiasa. Itu adalah resiko dari pekerjaan dia. Dia belum banyak berubah walaupun dia artist dia masih sama. Dia mempunyai hobby yang sama denganmu dan dia seorang otaku.

"Jadi, disini kamu beli apa?" tanya Kise memecah keheningan

"Bukan apa-apa hanya Doujin Yaoi."

"Hahahaha... Masih suka saja ya sama hal itu?" kata Kise tertawa

"Bukan itu KISE RYOUTA?" Teriak seseorang dari jauh

Kise segera memakai kembali topi dan maskernya. Secara mengejutkan dia memelukmu. Kamu sama sekali belum siap. Dia tiba-tiba menarikmu dalam pelukannya.

"Mana? Tadi katamu ada Kise Ryouta?"

"Tadi aku melihat dia disini dari jauh."

"Disitu hanya ada dia,kan? Sama cewek jelek pula."

Hatimu kembali sakit. Kata-kata itu sudah sering kamu dengar. Menjijikan, Cewek jelek, matre, cewek murahan. Itu semua hinaan dari fans Kise kepadamu. Kise membuka maskernya dan #Kiss

"Menjijikan, Ryouta-sama tidak mungkin mencium wanita jelek seperti itu,kan?"

"Kita pergi saja,deh."

Dia masih menciummu dan belum melepaskannya sampai kamu mendorong tubuhnya untuk menjauh. #PLAKKK

"Apa maksudmu? Tolong jangan seperti ini. Ini sudah keterlaluan,kan?"

"Gomen, aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan keadaan kita tadi."

"Menyelamatkan dirimu. Dari dulu kamu masih belum berubah, masih sama senang melihatku di permalukan."

"Tidak, aku justru tadi marah mendengar mereka menghinamu seperti itu dan aku ingin membuktikan kalau kit-."

"Membuktikan apa? Kita sudah berakhir. Aku permisi dulu."

"Tunggu dulu, A/n-chan."

Masih sama. Dia masih memperalatmu menjadi alatnya untuk melarikan diri dari para fans-nya. Dan dia tidak perduli apa yang terjadi padamu walaupun seperti hari itu dimana dia tidak menjelaskannya dan membuatmu menjadi pihak yang bersalah dihadapan para fans wanitanya.

Day 3 Wednesday

"Kamu kenapa a/n-san? Daritadi terlihat gelisah?" tanya Sakurai kepadamu

"Aku tidak apa-apa hanya sedikit lelah."

"Owh kamu kemarin baru dari event jelas saja capek."

"Iya,mungkin. Aku butuh istirahat."

Saat ini kamu berada dalam bus dan duduk di belakang menuju tempat kuliah. Dan secara tiba-tiba bus berhenti karena menaikan penumpang dan aura di sekitarmu menjadi tidak enak dan dingin. Kamu bergidik, perutmu terasa sakit dan kejadian buruk terjadi.

"Yo! Sudah lama tidak bertemu."

Kamu mengalihkan pandaganmu. Kamu bergidik ngeri. Dia menuju kearahmu. Sakurai tiba-tiba berdiri. Ia menarik tanganmu dan menyuruhmu turun.

"Oy, Tunggu!"

Kalian berdua berhasil turun namun dia melihatmu dari balik jendela bus dengan seringai menakutkan seakan akan ia berkata "akhirnya kita bertemu".

"Kamu tidak apa-apa a/n-san? Tanganmu gemetar sejak tadi."

Kamu tidak tau harus berkata apa seharusnya cowok itu tidak mungkin berada disini. Tidak mungkin dia mengejarmu sampai kesini. Tanganmu bergetar hebat. Keringat membasahi wajahmu dan rasanya kamu tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengan mantanmu yang satu itu.

Day 3 Thursday

"Tenang dia tidak mungkin berada di sini lagi?"

"Siapa yang tidak ada disini lagi?" kata coeok itu duduk di sebelahmu

Kamu membelakan matamu. Kamu sudah mengecheck dari halte bus dan memastikan tidak ada "orang itu" di dalam bus. Dia benar-benar licik dengan menundukan badannya dan dia sudah siap duduk di belakangmu sejak kamu masuk di dalam bus.

"Yo, kenapa kamu menghindar kemarin?" tanya dia sambil mendekatkan wajahnya

"TOLO-."

Dia menghentikan teriakanmu dengan kasar. Dia menciummu untuk menghalangimu berteriak. Kamu mengiggit bibirnya dan ia melepaskan ciumannya. Dia berdarah dan menjilat darah dimulutnya.

#slurp...

"Rasanya masih sama seperti dulu. Kukira sudah ada yang berubah. Apa cowok barumu tidak mampu memuaskanmu dan menciummu dengan lebih baik?"

"..." kamu diam tidak berkata apa-apa

" Sepertinya kamu sudah putus dengan pacarmu? Berapa bulan? 1 tahun, 6 bulan, atau 1 bulan? Sepertinya belum ada yang lebih lama memonopolimu ya selain aku?" sahut cowok tiu dengan percaya diri

Dia benar. Pernyataan yang ia bilang semua benar. Selama kamu berpacaran kamu berpacaran paling lama dengan dia yaitu Haizaki Shougo.

"Ne, Jangan diam seperti itu,dong. Aku baru saja indah kesini kemarin dan takdir langsung mempertemukan kita."

"Itu bukan takdir." Jawabmu memberanikan diri

"Bukan takdir? HAHAHAHAHA... Sudah kubilang,kan kamu tidak bisa pergi dariku lama-lama? Bagaimana kebebasanmu selama 1 tahun ini? Sudah bahagia? Puas bersama lelaki itu? Pada akhirnya dia meninggalkanmu,kan? Dasar lelaki baji-"

"NIJIMURA-SENPAI SEPERTI ITU!" Teriakmu tiba-tiba

Kamu sebenarnya takut. Tapi kamu tidak terima dia menjelek-jelekan orang yang sangat kamu hormati.

"Eh? Rupanya kamu sudah mulai berani,ya berteriak padaku?" tanya Haizaki dengan menatapmu dingin

Dia menarikmu dalam pelukannya. Kamu berusaha melawan namun dia lebih kuat darimu lalu dia membisikan seuatu kepadamu.

#FUUH( dia meniup telingamu)

"Sepertinya aku harus mendisiplinkan dirimu seperti "ma-lam i-tu", A/N(First name)."

Kamu bergidik ngeri membayangkannya. Keringat kembali mengalir deras. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan pergi dan satu-satunya yang kamu ingat sebelum pergi ia mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih menakutkan.

"Sampai jumpa lagi A/n. Aku mencintaimu." Kata lelaki itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya

End Flashback 

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Momoi menyadarkanmu dari lamunanmu tentang kata terakhir Haizaki

"T-Tidak. Maaf, Momoi aku harus pulang hari ini."

"Eh, kamu pucat. Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Shock. Kamu baru ingat Haizaki mengatakan itu terakhir sebelum ia pergi. Rasanya kamu ingin pergi secepatnya dari sekolah ini segera. Kamu segera masuk kedalam kelas dan ingin mengambil tasmu. Namun, tasmu menghilang. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan saat kamu menengok ke jendela. Haizaki berada dibawah membawa tasmu, ia memeluknya lalu menyeringai. Kamu mengeluarkan air mata. Ini bukan kesedihan ini ketakutan dan trauma. Lalu dari belakang tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memelukmu dari belakang. Ia berbisik padamu.

"Aku disini. Tenanglah dia tidak menyakitimu."

"Nijimura-senpai?"

"SIALAN JAUHKAN TANGAN KOTORMU DARI A/N COWOK BRENG-."

#BHUAK!

Dari bawah terdengar suara ribut-ribut. Kamu dapat melihat dengan jelas Haizaki dipukul. Kamu tidak dapat kenal dengannya yang kamu ingat dengan jelas hanya rambut merahnya. Ia lalu menghilang setelah memukul Haizaki.

To be Continue

Halo, Bertemu lagi dengan saya.. Author yang malah membuat prologue lagi. Jadi, ini hanya cerita Reader dengan para mantan yang bertemu lagi dan masing-masing punya alasan mengapa mereka bisa putus dan akan dibahas tiap orang. Rasanya saya membuat Reader dengan banyak cowok. Dan selain mantan juga masih banyak loh character lain yang akan suka dengan Reader. Oke, di tunggu kritiknya dan sampai jumpa di chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 1 : No Change

Title: Ex-Boyfriend

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre:Romance,Drama

Rating: T

Pairing: Hanamiya,Nijimura,Kise,Haizaki, Akashi x Reader (Sementara)

Chapter 1 : No Change

"Nijimura-senpai?" tanyamu lirih karena masih takut dengan Haizaki yang masih ada di bawah kelas-mu

"Tenanglah dia tidak akan bisa kesini."

"Kenapa kamu ada disini? Bukannya kamu seharusnya pergi ke Jerman?"

"Aku memutuskan untuk tidak pergi ke Jerman. Boleh aku bicara denganmu sekarang?"

Kamu sepertinya sudah bisa menebak alasan dia untuk tidak pergi ke Jerman. Sepertinya ini karena pertengkaranmu dengannya dan menyebabkan kalian putus beberapa bulan lalu. Kamu butuh waktu. Kamu belum siap dengan keadaan sekarang ini. Semua terjadi begitu cepat.

"Maaf, senpai aku harus pulang. Sepertinya dia juga sudah pergi."

"Biar aku antar pulang. Bagaimana kalau dia masih mengikuti?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan jalan memutar untuk pulang kerumah. Permisi senpai."

Untuk sementara kamu tidak ingin mengingat hal itu lagi. Kamu memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Namun, sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk pulang dirumah. Di depan rumah sudah tepakir mobil yang tidak asing Porsche hitam yang kamu kenal siapa pemiliknya. Kamu ingin segera pergi namun orang di dalam mobil itu segera turun dan memanggil namamu.

"A/n-san. Aku mau bicara sebentar. Boleh kita bicara di dalam mobil sepert-."

"Jika kamu mau bicara silahkan bicara disini. Lagipula darimana kamu tau dimana rumahku?"

"Aku hanya ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan kita kemarin. Aku ingin kesalahpahaman ini bisa berakhir."

"Aku tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Aku hanya ingin hidup dengan baik di masa kini dan masa depan. Hubungan kita sudah berakhir."

"Aku tau kamu masih mencintaiku. Aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku bisa berubah."

Kamu tau sikapnya berubah setelah sekian lama sudah tidak bertemu. Dia menjadi sedikit lebih baik sekarang. Tapi itu tidak cukup untuk membuatmu bisa memaafkannya.

"Ini hadiah dariku. Aku harap kamu bisa menyimpannya."

"Apa ini? Sudah aku bilang aku tidak mau menerima apap-."

"Kamu simpan saja. Aku permisi dulu. Tolong terima ini jika memang kamu masih belum ingin bicara denganku." Jawabnya sambil berjalan pergi

Kamu masih memegang buku yang di serahkannya. Kamu segera masuk kedalam rumah dan meletakan buku itu. Kamu ingat betul itu buku apa. Itu adalah buku yang mempertemukanmu dengannya. Itu semua dimulai dari buku itu.

Flashback

"Boleh aku meminjam buku itu duluan?" kata seseorang anak cowok memegang buku yang sama denganmu

"Eh? Iya, silahkan."

Pada awal kamu bertemu dengannya kamu sama sekali tida tahu dia siapa. Kamu hanya menganggap dia cowok biasa yang kutu buku dan suka membaca buku.

"Eh? Kamu tidak kenal Hanamiya Makoto?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak kenal dengannya. Memangnya dia siapa?"

"Dia adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan farmasi terbesar . Dia juga peraih score tertinggi di tes masuk sekolah ini."

"Teppei-senpai juga kenal dengan dia?"

"Iya,begitulah. Aku satu SD dengannya dulu."

"Aku sih sama sekali tidak suka dengan tipe orang munafik kaya gitu."

"Munafik? Hyuuga-senpai memang kenal dengannya?"

"Tidak. Namun banyak rumor buruk dari orang itu. Ya,kan Kiyoshi?"

"Iya, sebaiknya kamu jangan terlalu dekat dengannya." Kata Teppei memberi saran

Tapi sepertinya takdir mempertemukan kalian berdua lagi. Ini adalah tahun kedua kamu di SMP. Hari ini cuacanya sangat tidak baik. Kamu tidak membawa payung.

"Mau pulang? Mau bareng?" tanya anak cowok itu kepadamu

"Eh? Tidak usah terima kasih aku akan menunggu hujan reda saja."

"Tidak apa-apa anggap saja aku berterima kasih atas buku yang kamu pinjamkan duluan padaku tadi."

"Itu hanya hal biasa. Tidak usah berterima kasih."

"Aku selalu berterima kasih atas semua yang sudah orang lain lakukan kepadaku. _Give and take_."

Karena dia terus memaksamu akhirnya kamu menuruti perintahnya intuk pulang bersama. Sebenarnya ini situasi yang cukup suram karena kamu berdua di belakang mobil dan di depan _driver_ hanya mengendarai dengan diam. Satu-satunya suara yang terdengar hanya suara hujan.

"Aku A/n(nama lengkapmu). Maaf, belum memperkenalkan diri sebelumnya."

"Iya tidak apa-apa. Apa sebelumnya kamu kenal denganku?"

"Aku tau. Kau Hanamiya Makoto,kan? Aku baru mendengarnya tadi dari sahabatku."

"Iya, tidak apa-apa jika kamu baru kenal denganku. Oh,iya minggu depan aku mau pergi ke perpustakaan nasional. Apa kamu mau ikut?"

"Kenapa harus bersama? Bukankah lebih konsentrasi jika membaca sendiri?"

"Pasti akan menyenangkan jika bisa menjalani hobby yang sama dengan seseorang,kan?"

Sebenarnya kamu tidak banyak membaca buku pelajaran. Yang kamu baca lebih banyak manga,light novel dan novel fantasi. Tapi akhirnya kamu memutuskan menerima undanganya karena kamu pikir kamu juga harus mengembalikan buku yang kamu pinjam disana sebelum lewat jatuh tempo.

"Bisa kita bertukar alamat e-mail dan nomor telpon?"

"Eh? Tapi kita baru saja."

"Baiklah tidak usah nomor telpon. Kita bertemu saja di perpustakaan nasional minggu depan pukul 09.00."

"Iya, ah iya aku terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku sampai depan rumah. Maaf, merepotkan Hanamiya-san."

"Iya, aku tidak keberatan. A/n(First name)-san."

"Eh? Iya aku permisi dulu. Hati—hati dijalan."

Dia begitu baik. Sifat yang sesungguhnya belum terlihat. Dia seperti cowok pada umumnya. Sangat baik, perhatian dan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Kamu tidak mengetahui sifat yang sebenarnya hingga saat itu kamu menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Iya, aku juga suka kamu. Aku menerima perasaanmu."

"Terima kasih. Aku sangat bahagia."

"HAHAHAHAHA.. Mau sampai kapan seperti ini. Tetap saja semua cewek itu bodoh dan kamu yang bodoh aku menyukainya."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja aku membohongimu. Aku hanya bertaruh dengan temanku apa aku bisa mendapatkan cewek bodoh sepertimu."

End Flash back

Kamu tiba-tiba tersadar dari lamunan panjangmu oleh suara perutmu yang berbunyi karena sejak siang kamu memutuskan untuk pulang awal dan belum memakan apapun sejak saat itu. Malampun tiba saat kamu ingin mengerjakan laporan handphone-mu berbunyi. Kamu melihat layar itu yang menunjukan nama Kise Ryouta. Kamu memang masih menyimpan nomornya dan sudah sangat lama kalian tidak pernah berbicara lagi sejak hari itu.

"Halo, Gomen. Aku mau minta maaf tentang kejadian tempo hari."

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa hanya sedikit shock setelah sekian lama tidak berbicara dan bertemu. Ada apa kamu menelponku malam-malam?"

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Huh? Ada apa memang tiba-tiba ingin ketemu? Bukannya bahaya kalau kamu keluar denganku?"

"Ini sebenarnya untuk menebus beberapa kesalahanku waktu dulu. Maaf, jika waktu itu aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku."

"Iya, baiklah bagaimana kalau kita bertemu minggu depan? Atau sesuaikan saja sama jadwalmu."

"Tidak masalah jadwalku kosong minggu depan. Mau makan dimana?"

"Biar tidak terlalu jauh bagaimana kalau dekat dengan rumahmu saja?"

"Eh, jangan lebih baik jika dekat kampus a/n-chan saja. Aku sekalian ingin pergi melihat kampus A/n-chan."

"Oke, aku dengar ada tempat yang enak buat kumpul-kumpul."

"Tapi, kita hanya berdua,loh."

"Iya, untuk berdua juga enak."

"Kamu belum tidur jam segini?"

"Masih kerjain laporan dan paper. Sebentar lagi mungkin." jawabmu sambil menulis laporan

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Dari dulu kamu selalu begitu." Kata Kise khawatir kepadamu

"Ryo-san sendiri masih jalan kuliahnya? Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kamu sibuk."

"Masih walaupun banyak bolosnya. He..he...he." katanya sambil terkekeh

"Tapi pendidikan juga penting dan karir juga penting lumayan susah juga memutuskan. Tapi kalau bisa harus seimbang."

"Ah, aku harus pergi dulu. Aku harus berangkat ke luar kota. Sampai jumpa minggu depan."

"Iya, hati-hati dijalan dan sampai bertemu juga."

Kamu menutup telpon itu dan melanjutkan laporanmu dan mengerjakannya hingga pagi. Siang harinya kamu harus bersiap-siap untuk pergi kuliah. Kamu masih berharap mudah-mudahan "orang itu" tidak mengikutimu lagi. Tapi itu salah dia sudah menunggumu di halte dan kali ini dia menunjukan wajahnya.

"Yo, Pagi. Kenapa mukamu kesal begitu melihatku?"

"Aku tidak kesal." Katamu menjawabnya singkat

"Nih, untukmu. Aku beli tadi di supermarket. Kamu belom makan,kan?"

"..." kamu tidak menjawab dan hanya memperhatikan tangannya yang menyodorkan _sandwich_

"Makan saja. Aku pergi dulu." Kata dia meletakan _sandwich_ itu di sebelahmu

"Tapi in-."

"Oh iya, satu lagi. Sebaiknya kamu jangan bergadang." Katanya sambil berbalik badan dan pergi meninggalkanmu

Kamu tidak mengucapka terima kasih. Kamu masih takut dengan kejadian kemarin karena kamu kira Haizaki hari ini akan marah setelah kemarin tidak berhasil menemuimu. Dia hanya menunggumu dihalte sejak pagi dan membawakanmu _sandwich_. Kamu benci mengakuinya tapi memang dia yang paling mengerti tentang dirimu diantara semua orang yang dekat denganmu. Itu juga yang membuatmu sangat takut karena rasa sayangnya yang begitu besar itu yang membuatnya menjadi orang yang membuatmu trauma hingga saat ini.

Flashback

"Nona, mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang pelayan kepadamu

"Maaf, aku sedang menunggu seseorang. Nanti biar saya panggil lagi."

"Dua jam." Kata lelaki di belakangmu

"Haizaki-san?" katamu menengok dan melihatnya dibelakangmu

"Dua jam lelaki itu memebuatmu menunggu. Lelaki macam apa itu?"

"Ryou tidak membuatku menunggu hanya aku yang datang terlalu cepat dan dia sedang dijalan menuju kesini."

"Terlambat dua jam? Itu menggelikan sekali."

"Dia hanya terlambat karena ada pekerjaan." Jawabmu sambil menunduk

Kamu memang merasa sedikit kecewa. Di hari pertama kamu kencan dengannya dan ini pertama kali sejak kalian pacaran seharusnya Kise bisa membagi waktunya untukmu itu yang kamu harapkan sebenarnya. Akhirnya, Kise datang dan Haizaki pergi setelah melihat pacarmu datang.

"Gomen, aku telat. Kamu belum pesan apa-apa? Tadi kan aku bilang kamu pesan saja duluan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak enak juga makan sendirian."

"Kamu mau makan apa? Biar aku pesankan,ya?"

"Iya terserah kamu saja. Aku ikut denganmu."

Kise memesan dan kamu tidak mendengarkan apa yang ia pesan. Sampai akhirnya pesanan datang dan yang ia pesan adalah (Makanan yang tidak kamu suka) padahal kamu tidak suka makanan itu. Kamu tidak enak jika harus bilang padannya dan membatalkan pesanan.

"Eh, saya tidak pesan ini?" kata Kise bingung

"Tidak apa-apa saya suka (Makanan kesukaanmu) itu."

"Eh? Kamu suka ini?"

Kamu tidak tahu siapa yang memesan namun dari kejauhan kamu melihat Haizaki melihat kearahmu dan memberikan isyarat silahkan makan. Kamu tidak tahu darimana lelaki itu bisa mengetahui makanan kesukaanmu bahkan Kise saja tidak tahu yang kamu suka. Misterius. Itu kata yang kamu berikan pada Haizaki sejak saat itu.

End Flashback

Akhirnya kamu bisa sampai ketempat kuliah. Kamu bertemu dengan Himuro dijalan. Dia adalah salah satu teman sekelasmu.

"Pagi, A/n-san."

"Pagi, Himuro-san."

"Aku dengar dari Momoi-san kemarin kamu pulang lebih awal?"

"Iya, maaf aku tidak bisa kerja kelompok. Kemarin ada kejadian tidak terduga."

"Sebaiknya kamu melaporkan saja kejadian ini. Bukannya tindakannya sudah berlebihan?"

"Maksudmu Haizaki?"

"Iya, siapa lagi stalker yandere yang mengikutimu lagi sejak kamu putus dengan Nijimura-senpai?"

"Aku juga tidak tau darimana dia mendapat kabar itu tapi yang jelas dia tidak melakukan hal buruk apa-apa padaku hanya aku sangat takut jika bertemu dengannya."

"Jadi? Mau sampai kapan? Bukannya kamu juga berhak untuk bahagia dan tidak dihantui masa lalumu terus menerus?"

"Iya, aku akan fokus untuk kuliah saja saat ini. Untuk kedepannya aku masih tidak tahu."

"Begitu juga dengan tawaranku?" kata Himuro sambil menetapmu tajam

"Hoi, A/n. Satsuki memanggilmu,tuh!" teriak Aomine dari kejauhan

"Iya, aku segera kesitu Aomine-san. Aku permisi dulu dan maaf aku belum bisa memberikan jawaban apapun."

Himuro Tatsuya. Diawal pertemuan denganmu dikelas dia sudah memberikan perhatian lebih. Dia mendengarkan dengan baik semua ceritamu bahkan saat kamu pacaran dengan Nijimura dia masih degan setia menjadi pendengar yang baik. Sampai suatu hari kamu mendengar percakapannya dengan Aomine bahwa dia mencintaimu.

"Ada apa Momoi-san?"

"Hari ini kamu ikut kegiatan klub?"

"Tidak. Aku langsung pulang. Semalam aku tidak tidur. Memang ada apa?"

"Mau kerja part-time? Besok mungkin aku akan pergi interview. Kamu bisa menyerahkan CV dan interview langsung jika mau."

"Boleh. Ide bagus sepertinya keuanganku akhir-akhir ini sedikit buruk. Dimana tempatnya?"

"Dekat dengan rumahmu. Efisien,kan? Kamu bisa sekalian pulang."

"Iya, aku mau. Aomine-san juga ikut?"

"Mungkin. Untuk ganti suasana."

"Memangnya ada orang kerja ganti suasana."

"Habisnya bosan juga kuliah."

"Pokoknya Dai-chan jangan membuat onar saja." Kata Momoi memberi nasehat

"Memangnya aku anak kecil?"

Setelah mendengar kabar itu kamu sedikit bahagia. Bisa menjalani hidup normalmu lagi sendirian fokus dengan belajar dan bekerja mungkin ini yang terbaik menurutmu. Keesokan harinya kamu ikut dengan mereka untuk melakukan interview. Saat menunggu giliran kamu menuju kantin untuk membeli makanan. Kamu melihat sesorang berdiri di depan vending machine dan sepertinya ia sedang kebingungan.

"Kenapa?" tanyamu kepada cowok itu

"Minumannya tidak keluar." Jawabnya

Kamu memperhatikannya dia mungkin seumuran denganmu dan mungkin dia juga ingin melamar kerja disini. Kamu menendang _vending machine_ itu dan akhirnya minumannya keluar.

"Owh. Jadi, begitu cara mengeluarkannya?"

"Iya, setahuku itu cara paling efektif. Kamu juga ingin melamar disini?"

"Begitulah. Bagaimana menurutmu perusahaan ini?"

"Entahlah, Tapi menurutku ini buruk. Bahkan untuk membeli _vending machine_ baru saja perusahaan ini tidak mampu."

"Jadi begitu. Apa kamu mengenal pemimpin perusahaan disini?"

"Entahlah, Aku tidak kenal orangnya tapi yang aku dengar dari temanku dia orang yang seumuran denganku. Hidup memang tidak adil kadang. Tapi dia juga berhasil karena orang tuanya jadi menurutku itu tidak membanggakan."

"Benar juga. Aku setuju pendapatmu. Baiklah, aku permisi dulu sebentar lagi giliranku." Jawab cowok itu

"Ah, aku juga. Aku permisi dulu."

Kamu segera berlari menuju tempat interview dan masuk ke dalamnya. Kamu berhasil di terima dan bisa bekerja mulai senin minggu depan. Kamu sangat bahagia inilah impianmu bisa fokus pada dirimu sendiri memang lebih baik. Akhirnya waktu yang di janjikan tiba. Hari dimana kamu bertemu dengan Kise.

"Halo, A/n-chan. Hari ini jadi,kan?"

"Iya, jadi aku sebentar lagi sampai,kok. Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

"Sudah,kok. Aku ini sedang beres-beres dan sebentar lagi jalan."

1 jam... 2 jam...

"Sepertinya aku mengalami de ja vu seperti dulu." Gumam kamu sendirian

Kamu berusaha menghubunginya namun handphone-nya tidak bisa di hubungi. Kali ini kamu tidak tau dia ada dimana. Kamu ingin pulang tapi kamu takut jika pulang dan belum memberi kabar dia malah datang. Serbasalah. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Akhirnya kamu keluar dari restaurant dan berjalan menuju supermarket dan membeli roti. Kamu melewati lapangan basket dan duduk di bangku penonton.

"Nijimura-senpai?"

"A/n?" kata dia melihat kearahmu dan tidak jadi memasukan bola

"Jarang sekali melihatmu di daerah sini malam-malam begini."

"Aku hanya menunggu seseorang. Senpai sendiri latihan malam?"

"Iya, begitulah. Aku memutuskan untuk tetap disini dan menjalani rutinitasku lagi seperti dulu."

"Ah, aku dengar senpai menang lagi ya Kompetisi Sains?"

"Begitulah dan setelah menang itu mereka kembali ingin merekrutku untuk pergi kenegaranya."

Nijimura memang seperti orang yang sangat sulit digapai olehmu. Bagaikan bumi dan langit. Dia sangat pintar walaupun dari keluarga yang sederhana namun dia bisa mewujudkan semua cita-citanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Iya, sudah lebih baik. Ah, aku harus kembali."

"Maaf, tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Mau aku antar cari taksi?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan."

Dia sepertinya menahan sesuatu. Ia tidak ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu namun ia menahannya dan memutuskan tidak menatapmu. Hari semakin gelap. Sepertinya semua sia-sia. Selalu saja seperti ini. Kise tidak pernah bisa memenuhi janjinya setiap bertemu denganmu selalu berakhir seperti ini.

"Bukankah sebaiknya kamu ikut denganku?" kata seseorang dari belakangmu

"Maaf, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Lelaki bodoh mana yang membiarkan seorang cewek jalan sendirian dalam gelap?"

"Tolong jangan ganggu aku lagi."

Haizaki turun dari motornya dan berdiri di sampingmu. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya menatapmu. Kamu kembali keringat dingin. Kamu takut kejadian seperti dulu terulang kembali. Dia memberi jarak denganmu dan menjauh tapi masih menatapmu.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Aku tau kamu cewek baik-baik. Aku hanya memperhatikan sebaiknya jika keluar dimalam hari jangan menggunakan pakaian seperti itu. Berbahaya."

"INI BUKAN URUSANMU LAGI,KAN!" teriakmu kepadanya

Ketakutan kamu berubah menjadi emosi mendengarnya masih saja suka menasehatimu. Tidak boleh pakai pakaian tipis, rok pendek,jalan malam hari, bertemu cowok diatas jam 6 sore, berenang, ke pantai dan sebagainya. Dia terlalu protektif bahkan hingga saat ini.

"Maaf, aku carikan taksi sebentar jika ada apa-apa kamu bisa menggambil pisau di dalam motorku untuk perlindungan diri." katanya lalu pergi

Kamu melihat handphone-mu 10 kali _missed call_ dari Kise. Kamu mematikan Handphone-mu. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian taksi datang. Kamu segera masuk kedalam taksi. Kamu masih bisa merasakan Haizaki masih menatapmu hingga taksimu menjauh. Keesokan harinya kamu pergi pagi untuk kuliah dan kamu meninggalkan handphone-mu di meja.

"Ne, A/n-san. Cepat kesini." Kata Momoi menyuruhmu datang kepadanya

"Kenapa sih?"

"Akashi Seijuuro. Dia masuk kelas kita."

"Huh? Siapa dia?"

"Masa kamu tidak kenal dia? Bos di tempat kita kerja part-time."

"Bos kita? Bukannya dia sudah ambil S2?"

"Mana aku tahu. Dia masuk kelas kita dan sekarang dikelas kita ramai dengan mahasiswi. Dia benar-benar seumuran dengan kita tapi rasanya dunianya berbeda jauh. Bahkan tadi ada yang melihat dia diantar ke sini dengan beberapa bodyguard dan pelayan."

"Gila. Aku sih tidak perduli dia seperti apa. Asalkan dia tidak membuat rusuh saja di kampus kita."

"Rusuh banget. Apalagi mahasiswi. Ampun dah."

Kamu masuk ke kelas dan benar saja beberapa mahasiswi yang bukan kelas itu di usir keluar karena pelajaran segera dimulai dan yang lebih mengejutkan Akashi Seijuuro itu adalah...

"Eh? Kamu?"

"Yo, apa kabar? Kita bertemu lagi. Ini minuman tempo hari. Kali ini aku mendapatkan dari _vending machine_ baru dikantor."

"Kamu kenal dengan Akashi-san?" tanya Momoi kepadamu kaget

Dan hari normalmupun berakhir kembali setelah kamu bertemu dengan orang yang tidak bisasa lainnya.

To be Continue

Oke, bertemu lagi di chapter 1. mudah-mudahan suka dan menunggu chapter selanjutnya. Jadi, banyak sekali yang bakal suka dengan reader dan akan semakin sulit di ungkapkan setiap chapter dan jangan bosan melihat flashback karena cerita ini dibangun berdasarkan flashback masa lalu dan masa kini. Terima kasih untuk yang review dan silahkan membaca serta diunggu chapter 2-nya...


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Ex-Boyfriend

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre: Romance,Drama

Rating: T

Pairing: Hanamiya,Nijimura,Kise,Haizaki, Akashi x Reader (Sementara)

"Tolong tunggu sebentar. Aku hanya ingin kasih ini untukmu. Mohon kamu terima dan bisa kamu baca jika sempat." Kata Hanamiya kepadamu

"Apa ini?"

"Novel yang aku buat berdasarkan kisah kita bersama selama tiga tahun di SMP. Waktu dulu kita pernah berjanji akan membuat novel bersama,kan? Walaupun sekarang tidak mungkin tapi aku berniat untuk melanjutkan janji kita ini."

"Apa gunanya ini semua? Bukankah seharusnya kamu segera memikirkan pertunanganmu dengan cewek itu? Kamu hanya membuang-buang waktu dengan menulis ini semua."

"Aku tidak membuang-buang waktu ini adalah salah satu bentuk keseriusan aku untuk kembali padamu."

"Maaf, tapi ini semua sudah berakhir. Aku sudah lama melupakan semua yang terjadi diantara kita."

"Baiklah, aku hanya ingin kamu menyempatkan hadir di perilisan perdana novelku kita ini. Aku harap kamu bisa datang dan mudah-mudahan kamu bisa merubah keputusanmu."

"Oke, nanti aku pikirkan apa aku bisa datang atau tidak jika jadwalku kosong hari itu."

"Aku berharap kamu bisa datang. Aku permisi dulu."

Kamu masih memegang novel itu. Kamu jadi teringat janji yang kamu buat dulu. Kamu tidak bisa melupakan hari itu.

 _Flashback_

"Wuah, novel baru. Tidak boleh baru saja kenaribn beli novel baru dan belum dibaca masa mau beli lagi?" gumam kamu sendirian

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Hanamiya muncul tiba-tiba di belakangmu

"Hanamiya-san? Tidak, aku ingin beli novel ini tapi belum lama kemarin baru beli dan belum dibaca."

"Iya,beli saja kalau mau."

"Kapan-kapan saja deh. Kamu beli apa disini?"

"Mungkin beli novel ini saja. Kamu tidak suka beli baju atau tas seperti cewek umumnya?"

"Huh? Aku lebih suka menabung buat beli novel."

"Jarang sekali melihat cewek seperti kamu."

"Aneh ya?"

"Bukan aneh tapi unik menurutku."

"Oke aku pulang duluan ya." Katamu bersiap-siap pergi

"Tunggu sebentar bagaimana kalau sebelum pergi aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Apa boleh?"

"Eh? Kemana?"

Dia mengajakmu ke tempat _photo booth_. Saat kamu SMP sedang terkenal foto di _photo booth._

"Boleh kita foto?"

"Eh? Tapi aku belum siap."

Dia langsung menarikmu masuk kedalam _photobox_. Dia merangkul pinggangmu untuk mendekat padanya. Rasanya wajahmu terlihat kaku saat ini.

"Eh? Benar kan hasilnya jelek. Kaku banget."

"Hahahaha... tidak apa-apa aku akan tetap menyimpannya karena ini foto denganmu."

"Terserah deh..Tapi kamu malah kamu siap sekali di foto? Sudah terbiasa kayaknya foto disini?"

"Tidak,ini pertama kalinya jika bersama cewek." Jawab Hanamiya

Pertama kalinya dia mengajakmu. Tiba-tiba kamu merasa malu karena kamu merasa menjadi spesial. Akhirnya kamu berpamitan pulang. Musim dingin semakin dekat karena Natal sebentar lagi tiba.

#ring ring

"Siapa yang menelpon, ya?" katamu sambil memperhatikan layar _handphone_ -mu

"Halo, a/n-san ini aku Hanamiya. Malam natal nanti ada acara?"

"Tidak,memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku mau mengajakmu keluar jika memang kamu belum ada acara."

"Boleh, kita bisa bertemu di taman OX dan berjalan-jalan disana."

"Oke, janji ya aku akan menjemputmu."

"Iya ,aku janji."

Dalam hatimu berkata mungkin ini saat yang tepat. Kamu jadi berdebar memikirnya karena kemungkinan dia menyatakan cinta sangat besar di malam natal itu.

"Ini hadiah natal untukmu."

"Eh? Terima kasih. Sebagai balasannya aku akan mentraktirmu makan malam."

"Iya, tidak usah dipikirkan."

Kalian menuju sebuah _restaurant_ suasana saat ini saat mendukung untuk menyatakan cinta.

"Bukalah kadonya." Kata Hanamiya mempersilahkan

"Eh? Iya. Aku buka,ya? Ini kan novel yg tempo hari aku inginkan kamu membelinya untukku?"

"Iya, maaf tidak bisa memberi lebih. Tapi aku sangat berharap suatu hari kita bisa membuat novel bersama. Kita berdua karena kita juga dipertemukan karena _hobby_ -kita ini yang sama."

"Iya, aku janji. Kita harus membuatnya itu salah satu impianku."

Kalian kembali terdiam. Tidak terasa waktu pun berlalu dengan cepat. Ia masih belum menyatakan cintanya. Apalagi yang ia tunggu? Apakah selama ini hanya kamu yang banyak berharap padanya?

"Kita sudah sampai terima kasih sudah menemaniku hari ini."

"Iya, tidak apa-apa." Katamu sedikit kecewa karena hari ini berakhir begitu saja

"Maaf."

Dia meminta maaf dan memelukmu. Kamu tidak mengerti apa maksudnya dia tiba-tiba memelukmu dan hanya minta maaf.

 _End Flashback_

Taman Sekolah

"Kamu kenal dengan Akashi Seijuuro?" tanya Momoi kepadamu

"Tidak, kebetulan waktu itu pernah bertemu."

"Ketemu dimana?"

"Kantor tempat kita bekerja."

"KYAAAA! Ada Kise Ryouta." Teriak anak-anak cewek tiba-tiba

"Sekarang apalagi,sih?" katamu

"Dia bukannya Kise mantanmu?" tanya Momoi

Kise berjalan menghampirimu sambil tersenyum dan dibelakangnya banyak cewek yang mengikuti.

"Maaf, telat waktu itu. Waktu aku tiba disana kamu sudah tidak ada." Kata Kise menjelaskan kejadian tempo hari

"Apa kamu tau berapa lama aku menunggumu disana?"

"Iya, aku tau kamu sudah menunggu lebih dari dua jam. Tapi kemarin ada pekerjaan mendadak dan aku tidak bisa memberikan kabar karena _handphone_ -ku ada di _manager_ -ku."

Kamu kembali teringat setelah dia mengucapkan kata Manager. Saat itu pertama kali kamu bertemu dengannya.

Flashback

"Kalian dengar gak kalau katanya Kise Ryouta syuting ditempat ini?" bisik Cewek disebelahmu

Kamu menengok kearah cewek cewek yang sedang bergosip itu. Kamu tidak tau siapa yang mereka bicarakan akhir-akhir ini. Kamu tetap melanjutkan perjalananmu dan tidak sengaja orang menabrakmu saat dia sedang berlari.

"Sial. Kenapa bisa kesasar coba? Padahal kot ini cuma kecil dan harusnya aku bisa ketempat syuting-ku dalam beberapa menit. Maaf, aku menabrakmu.. kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya cowok itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya padamu

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Kamu nyasar?" tanyamu polos

"T-Tidak mungkin juga aku bilang kalau aku nyasar diusiaku yang udah gede gini. Kamu bercanda." Jawab dia sambil tertawa

"Ah, kalau begitu kamu mau aku bantu?"

"Eh? Beneran boleh? Tidak merepotkanmu?"

"Sama sekali tidak merepotkan."

Namun, tiba-tiba gerombalan cewek-cewek datang dari arah belakang dan mendorongmu hingga ketepi jalan sehingga membuatmu tertabrak motor yang lewat.

#BRAKK

Kamu seketika shock. Dari kerumunan orang itu cowok berambut blonde itu berlari kearahmu dan mengangkat badanmu. Ia menggendongmu. Rasanya kaki kamu terkilir. Kamu memandangnya. Sepertinya dia cowok yang baik

End Flashback

"Oy, a/n. Aku sedang bicara denganmu. Jadi, Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya? Kita seharusnya tidak usah bertemu lagi." Katamu bangkit dari tempat duduk dan pergi

Kise ingin menyusulmu namun terhalang oleh siswi lain yang meminta tanda tangan dan foto. Kamu sangat yakin jika kenangan masa lalu sudah berakhir dan sebaiknya kamu segera menuju masa depan. Waktu pulang sekolahpun tiba. Seperti biasa kamu naik bus dan juga Haizaki entah mengapa juga sudah ada didalam busmu itu.

"Kamu sudah pulang?"

"Ngapain juga kamu masih mengikuti,ku?" tanyamu kepada dia

"Tumben kamu tidak takut kepadaku?"

Kamu juga bingung menjawab pertanyaan dia karena kamu tidak tau sebenarnya dia cowok yang baik atau cowok yang jahat. Pertama kali bertemu dengannya dia adalah cowok yang terlihat menakutkan. Namun, dia menolongmu saat kamu dalam bahaya.

Flashback

"Nona,kamu tidak usah jual semua sudah tau jika seorang cewek lewat sini maka harus memberikan sesuatu pada kami."

"Maaf, saya harus buru-buru pulang."

"Oh, ayolah lihat saja sekelilingmu disini tidak ada siapa-siapa kita bisa bersenang-senang sebentar disini."

Kamu melihat keseliling dimana semua cewek dan cowok bermesraan di tempat umum,pakaian yang seronok,rokok,minuman keras. Seharusnya kamu tidak lewat sini jika sudah malam.

"Jangan ganggu cewek itu. Dia bukan cewek seperti yang biasa kalian kenal." Teriak cowok dari belakangmu

"Owh haizaki kamu kenal cewek itu? Gimana kalau kita bersenang-senang bersama dengan dia-"

#Buakkkk Cowok itu menghajarnya

"Pergi kalian dari sini dan jangan pernah dekati cewek ini lagi! Kamu juga sebagai cewek sebaiknya hati-hati dan menjaga diri. Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya cowok itu

"Aku baik-baik saja terima kasih sudah menolongku. Lain kali aku akan berhati-hati."

"Iya, sebaiknya jika keluar malam Ryouta mengantarmu kan? Kemana dia?"

"Kamu kenal Ryouta?" tanyamu bingung

"Siapa juga yang tidak mengenal model itu? Semua cewek satu sekolah mengangguminya dan membencimu sebagai pacarnya." Jawab dia sambil tersenyum sinis

"Aku sudah putus dengannya." Jawab kamu kepadanya spontan

"Eh? Kamu sudah putus? Sepertinya kamu tidak tahan dengan orang-orang yang mem- _bully_ dirimu?"

"Bukan karena cewek yang mem- _bully_ karena masalah lain. Aku harus pulang dulu terima kasih sudah menolongku tadi."

"Boleh aku antar?"

"Tidak usah rumahku sudah dekat tinggal beberapa meter dari sini."

"Baiklah hati-hati dijalan."

Itu adalalah pertemuanmu dengan Haizaki kedua kalinya sejak kamu putus dengan Kise Ryouta. Sebelum putus dengan Kise kamu pernah satu kali bertemu saat kamu kencan pertama kali dengan Kise. Kamu tidak tau darimana dia tau makanan kesukaanmu saat itu dan sekarang kamu di tolong lagi olehnya. Dia selalu berada tepat saat kamu butuh pertolongan. Pada awalnya kamu mengira itu hanya kebetulan saja dan menganggap dia cowok baik-baik.

Dan untuk ketigakalinya dia menolongmu lagi. Kamu hampir ditabrak mobil saat menyebrang, Haizaki menolongmu dan ia masuk rumah sakit karena menolongmu. Dia selalu berada di waktu yang tepat. Kamu menjenguknya ke rumah sakit saat kamu menjenguknya dia hanya tersenyum menatapmu.

"Syukurlah kamu baik-baik saja. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Maaf, aku selalu membuatmu repot sampai kamu masuk rumah sakit gara-gara aku."

"Iya,tidak apa-apa membantu seseorang sudah kewajiban apalagi membantumu."

"Aku akan lakukan apa saja untuk membalas kebaikanmu Haizaki-san karena kamu sudah banyak menolongku."

"Aku tidak punya banyak permintaan. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia karena aku sudah lama melihatmu sangat menderita dengan para anak cewek _fans club_ dari Kise itu."

"Kamu memperhatikanku dari dulu,ya?"

"Iya begitulah."

Lama-lama kamu semakin dekat dengan dia, dia begitu perhatian berbeda dengan mantanmu sebelumnya yang bohong padamu dan mantanmu sebelumnya yang sangat plin-plan..

"Oh iya kamu naik motor Haizaki-san? Kamu baik-baik saja sudah bisa pulang naik motor sendiri?"

"Iya, tadi temanku mengantarkan motorku. Maaf,ya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang."

"Eh tidak usah memikirkanku bukankah kamu yang harus memikirkan keadaanmu? Aku bisa pulang sendirian."

Dia menunduk dan memperhatikanmu dari atas sampai bawah dan dia menunjuk rok yang kamu kenakan.

"Haizaki-kun? Kenapa? Maish ada yang sakit?"

"Tidak,maaf aku tidak sopan. Cih, rok anak SMA ternyata sangat pendek sekali,ya."

"Bukankah itu yang disukai anak cowok?"

"Aku tidak peduli rok siswi lain aku peduli denganmu bodoh."kata Haizaki sambil menyentil jidatmu

"Tidak perlu menyentil jidatku kan? Itu sakit."

"Aku sudah panggilkan taksi untukmu. Terima kasih sudah menjenguk dan menemaniku."

"Aku juga terima kasih aku pasti akan membalas kebaikanmu. Kamu bisa meminta apapun, loh."

"Iya nanti aku minta. Kapan-kapan kita bisa makan malam bersama."

Makan malam dengan Haizaki. Kamu tidak menyangka bisa secepat ini dekat dengannya. Dia juga hanya meminta makan malam padamu sebagai balas budi. Akhirnya waktu yang dijanjikan tiba dan kamu makan malam bersamanya.

"Terima kasih ya sudah menunggu maaf aku telat."katamu

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Kamu mau pesan apa?"

"Oh ya sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu saat aku masih bersama Ryouta apa kamu ingat?"

"Iya aku ingat kok. Ngomong-ngomong kamu masih memanggil mantanmu dengan nama depannya. Kamu masih berhubungan baik dengannya,ya?"

"Iya, begitulah. Ohiya, sebenarnya aku sudah lama mau menanyakan hal ini memang kamu tau darimana sih makanan kesukaanku?"

"Darimana ya mungkin hanya _feeling_ ku."

"Tidak mungkin karena aku belum pernah menceritakaan makanan kesukaanku."

"Waktu itu tidak sengaja kok aku mendengar kamu suka(makanan kesukaanmu) saat kamu makan di sebuah restaurant terus jadi ingat karena aku juga suka makanan itu."

"Owh kamu pernah melihatku sebelumnya juga. Kamu sepertinya selalu ada dimanapun aku berada ya?"

"Iya, mungkin kita sudah ditakdirkan bertemu." Jawab dia sambil tersenyum padamu

"Terima kasih ya kalau kamu tidak tolong waktu itu aku juga bingung harus berbuat apalagi."

"Baiklah kita pesan makanannya sekarang."

"Bagaimana kalau nanti kita pulang bersama? Hari ini aku bawa mobil karena benar seperti dugaanku kamu pake _mini dress_. Bukannya tidak suka sih tapi bukanya tulang kakimu yang kurus makin terlihat?"

"Eh? Kamu meledek ya?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Lagian memangnya tidak kedinginan? Dimobilku ada jaket kamu bisa menggunakannya jika mau."

"Iya, terima kasih."

Akhirnya sesuai janji tadi dia mengantarmu pulang.

"Jadi,rumahmu disini? Cukup gelap,ya jalanannya dan bila kamu lewat lapangan cukup berbahaya bertemu orang jahat seperti waktu itu. Kamu harus hati-hati."

"Iya aku akan hati-hati terima kasih atas kebaikanmu selama ini. Kamu yakin tidak mau meminta apapun lagi dariku?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku minta kalau kamu jadi pacarku?" kata dia sambil menatapmu

 _End flashback_

"Jadi,dimana kamu bekerja _part time_ sekarang?" tanya Haizaki memecah lamunanmu

"Maaf,aku tidak bisa bilang." Katamu lalu turun dari bus

"Aku bisa mengantarmu sampai depan aku kan tidak tau dimana ruanganmu jadi aku tidak akan menggangumu,kan?" tanya Haizaki lagi dia ikut turun dari bus

Kamu pikir hal itu tidak masalah karena setelah itu dia akan pergi dan dia tidak tau kamu berada di lantai mana. Akhirnya kamu menuruti perintahnya untuk mengantarmu pergi karena dia menolongmu.

"Baiklah terima kasih."

"Iya sama-sama."

Akhirnya kamu masuk kedalam kantor dan naik lift. Kamu masih merasa ganjil karena entah kebetulan atau apa lift meluncur kelantai 25 tanpa ada yang keluar atau masuk dilantai-lantai sebelumnya. Akhirnya kamu memutuskan turun lagi karena merasa ada yang ganjil.

#Ting..ting pintu lift terbuka dan kamu melihat Haizaki tersenyum dan berada di depan lift lantai satu sejak tadi.

"Lantai 25, kah?"

Orang itu benarbenar _psycho_ bahkan sampai saat ini dia masih punya banyak jalan untuk terus mengetahui dimana kamu berada. Kamu hanya terdiam melihat dia pergi dengan puas dan penuh kemenangan di wajahnya seakan-akan dia mengatakan sampai kapanpun kamu tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari dirinya.

"Owh maaf. Aku tidak sengaja."

"Oy, lihat-lihat kalau misalnya kamu jalan! Cih."

Kamu melihat Haizaki berpapasan dengan seseorang saat keluar kantor. Kamu tidak dapat melihat jelas karena dia sepertinya lebih pendek dari Haizaki. Sesaat sepertinya mereka mengobrol namun akhirnya dia pergi dengan berlari. Setelah kamu perhatikan sepertinya yang berpapasan dengannya Akashi.

#Ringgg

"Halo, siapa ini?"

"Halo, a/n-san kamu sudah melihat berita?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kise Ryouta tertangkap dalam Skandal seksual bersama Manager-nya."

"Apa? Tidak mungkin Kise bisa terkena skandal. Dia bukan orang seperti itu."

"Pokoknya sekarang jadi berita besar dan pukulan bagi para fans-nya. Entah bagaimana nasibnya setelah berita ini terekspos."

"Sekarang kamu dimana?"

"Sebentar lagi aku sampai kantor sama Daiki. Seperti biasa dia telat."

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa masuk hari ini. Aku harus menjenguk Kise. Aku harus membantunya. Dia bukan orang seperti itu."

"Eh, tapi hari pertama berkerja,kan?"

"Aku pergi dulu, dah." Katamu sambil berlari

"Tunggu, kamu mau kemana?" tanya Akashi

"Maaf, aku harus pergi."

"Tapi bukannya hari ini hari pertamamu bekerja?"

"Maaf, ada temanku yang terkena musibah."

"Kalau kamu pergi kamu dipecat."

Kamu berpikir lagi. Kalau kamu dipecat ini bisa gawat apalagi bulan depan kamu harus mulai membayar sewa kosmu.

"Bagaimana kalau pulang kantor saja? Nanti aku akan mengantarmu."

"Mengantarku?"

Kamu bingung karena dia tiba-tiba baik kepadamu. Namun akhirnya kamu menuruti perintahnya. Waktu istirahatpun tiba.

"Momoi-chan, Bagaimana mungkin orang sebaik dia bisa terkena masalah seperti ini?"

"Aku juga tidak tau a/n-chan."

BREAKING NEWS

" Baru saja terjadi ledakan besar di perusahaan farmasi Hanamiya Group."

"Eh, Hanamiya Group?"

"Kenapa a/n-chan?" tanya Momoi

"Tidak, aku kenal dengan anak pemiliknya."

"Wuah, sepertinya orang yang kau kenal bukan orang sembarangan." Kata Aomine

Akhirnya waktu pulangpun tiba. Kamu berniat untuk pergi sendiri namun Akashi sudah menunggu di pintu utama. Terpaksa kamu pergi dengannya. Agar tidak canggung kamu juga mengajak Momoi dan Aomine. Setelah sampai rupanya tidak boleh ada yang menjenguknya. Akhirnya kamu pulang dengan tidak mendapat hasil apa-apa.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku."

"Sama-sama."

"Kenapa kamu turun juga?"

"Ohiya, Perkenalkan aku tetangga barumu sekarang. Mohon bantuannya mulai sekarang."

"Eh?"

Kamu tidak dapat mencerna maksude perkataannya. Kenapa dia pindah ke kampusmu? Pindah ke sebelah kosanmu yang buluk? Siapa sebenarnya cowok ini? Pertanyaan itu terus menghantuimu hingga pertanyaan berikutnya muncul.

#Ringgg

"Halo, ini siapa?"

"Maaf, kami dari pihak rumah sakit ingin memberitahu apa anda mengenal orang yang bernama Haizaki Shougo?"

"Iya, saya tau."

"Maaf, apakah anda bisa datang ke rumah sakit? Dia mengalami kecelakaan parah. Di nomor kontak handphone-nya hanya ada nama ini. Jadi, apakah anda bisa kesini sekarang?"

Tiga kejadian gila dalam sehari. Kise dan skandal, Hanamiya dan perusahaannya terbakar, Haizaki yang mengalami koma. Dan mereka semua adalah mantanmu. Kamu langsung teringat Nijimura-senpai jangan-jangan dia mengalami hal buruk juga.

"Halo Nijimura-senpai?' katamu ditelpon

"Selamat tinggal, a/n."

"Tunggu, senpai ada apa?"

#BRUAK

Suara bantingan Handphonr yang jatuh sangat keras dan setelah itu hanya tinggal suara nada yang terputus. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kamu terus bertanya dalam hati.

To Be Continue

Oke, maaf chapter yang sangat lama publishnya. Muda-mudahan bisa mengobati rasa penasaran akan chapter terbaru dan chapter ini menjadi puncak masalah yang terjadi dan mungkin sebentar lagi tamat. Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


End file.
